


【克御】手枪play

by skydoggie



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 被活葬虐傻了，自己割腿肉喂自己吃OTZ……





	【克御】手枪play

“还不打算招么，蜜豆桑？”佐伯抱着面前四肢朝上被高高悬吊起来人的腰，身体抖了一下，把白浊全部灌注进那人体内，却发现对方因再次高潮彻底失去了意识。

“嘁，真是个硬骨头。”

他有些不甘心的撤出，略微把自己收拾了一下，仔细的打量起被龟甲缚绑起来的嫌犯。

没人能在他这个有着“魔鬼审讯官”之称审讯员的盘问下坚持一周还不招供的——除了这个人。

御堂孝典。

佐伯翻着已经烂熟于心的材料和报告，眉心颦的更紧了。

三年前入伍，此后就以超乎常人的速度晋升，大小战役中总是身先士卒，年纪轻轻便身居师长之位。

不得不承认，这是一个极优秀的人，如果，没有跟敌军扯上关系的话。

截获的密报中暴露的只言片语和几场有些意外的巧合使得上层怀疑起了这名年轻的军官，慎重起见，没有直接动用军事法庭，而是交给了佐伯克哉。

放下材料，他拿起桌上的水杯，把大半杯凉水直接泼到了御堂的脸上。

艰难地转醒，淡紫色的眸子有着一瞬的失焦，这样朦胧泛着水光的眼神让佐伯不由得心里一动，仔细打量打量，军官不但身材不错，脸也是英俊的过了头。

只是那眸子刚能对焦便用恶狠狠的目光瞪着他，“你……这人渣……居然用这些……下三滥的手段逼供……我……”

抬手在那光洁的面庞上滑过，佐伯喉咙里溢出一声嘲讽的轻笑，“不然你以为，我的外号是怎么来的？有些断手断脚未必会说的话，身体内部的软肉可是更加诚实呢。”

浑身颤抖着，不知是被气的还是想起了一周来的种种，御堂有些绝望，“你还想要什么？知道的我都说了，不知道的再逼也是不知道。”

“哦？真的是这样么，我怎么觉得只是手段还不够，所以您仍有余力保持理智呢？”玩味的盯着阶下囚，佐伯的目光赤裸裸的满满都是欲望。

被这样的眼神看的浑身发怵，冷汗从身体各个地方的毛孔渗出，蒸发带来的温度流失让他觉得有些冷，可是身体却不听话的热了起来。

被绑着的人惊慌的看着审讯官从桌下一个盒子里拿出一把手柄有着木质复古雕花的大口径双筒中管手枪。

“你……你要干什么？”嘴里说出的话带着颤音，御堂不敢想这个变态会做出什么样的事。

漫不经心的打开一瓶润滑剂，佐伯带着皮质手套，给粗长的枪管上油，“现在知道害怕了？可惜就算您想招了，我也不想停下来。”

“你要是想听我编故事的话，什么我都说！”半空中的人扭着身体无力的挣扎，妄图避开正握着枪逼近的可怕魔鬼。

一把拉过绳子，圈住他的身体，那人的脸上带着纯良的微笑，“我劝您还是不要挣扎的太厉害，这是古董枪，指不定会不会走火。”

身体顿时僵在那里，佐伯满意的捏了捏他的臀瓣。

已经被开发了一周的后穴，轻松就吃进了不算细的双筒枪口，一动也不敢动的御堂因肌肉被撑开疼的流出泪来，“你……你这变态！！！”

“我权当这是您对我的最高夸奖。” 拍拍他的屁股，那人又揉又捏的安抚着两块臀肉，帮助后面的小嘴把东西吞的更深，“吼啦，这不是很容易吗，已经全部都进去了哦。”

冰凉的金属就着润滑剂滑入身体的感觉像是胃里吞进了一整块冰，御堂哆嗦着靠在虽是他的痛苦源头此刻却也是唯一支点的男人身上大口喘着气。

紧张感无法消除，身体也无法放松，他知道自己的肠壁绞紧了深入的异物，这种事实的羞辱让他不甘的咬住嘴唇。

同样发现这一情况的还有握着枪柄的那个人，试着动了动手里的东西，发现被吸附的紧紧的，佐伯又忍不住轻笑出声，“真是淫荡的身体啊，就算下一秒会开膛破肚，您还是会浪叫连天的呻吟出来，我说的没错吧，御堂先生。”

身体里的硬物转了个圈，枪头的凸起硌在敏感点上，他咬紧牙关把声音忍在喉咙深处。

已经如此狼狈，再如那男人所愿的话，即使活下来怕也没脸面继续留在部队了。

深吸了几口气，御堂调整了下呼吸，勉力开了口，“我真的不知道为什么敌军会在预定的登陆地点埋伏，知道这情报的不只我一人，也可能是电报密码被破译，你……你们……不能这样对一个在登陆战中差点牺牲的军人。”

“正是因为上级留有一丝怜悯才没把您直接送去军事法庭啊。”看那人还想开口，佐伯一下把枪捅到最深，“剩下的，就用后面的嘴告诉我吧。”

“唔啊……”再也忍不住，御堂痛苦的呻吟出来，他觉得枪口上方金属锋利的边缘好像要划破肠壁。

死了可能还要轻松一些，浑身都酸疼无比，每块肌肉都即将罢工，后面还紧绞着一块钢铁。

如果真是这样死了，大概会变成一个笑话吧。

枪从菊花捅进去，打烂肚子的死法怕是能荣登世界最难看死法排行榜第一位了。

愤怒的瞪着佐伯克哉，御堂一口吐沫正中那人眉心。

用皮质手套擦了擦脸上的污物，带着眼镜的恶魔也不生气，“您不用这样恨我，我只是公事公办而已，什么时候开口，随时可以停下。”

转动着枪筒又在里面翻搅了几下，直把吊着那人的神经都搅成了一团浆糊，佐伯依然面带笑意，“到时候不肯让我停下的恐怕就是您了。”

“滚……滚开！拿出去！”御堂小幅度的晃动身体，带动吊着四肢的绳子也转来转去，可没有着力点，无论怎么晃，都只是以身后那硬物为中心。

他挣扎地满头大汗。

已经不受控制的热起来，即使心知情况危急，可对于佐伯的调教食髓知味的身体还是起了欲望，分身渐渐抬头，他闭上眼睛想逃避这令人难堪的状况。

但魔鬼就是魔鬼，怎么会放过这样好的机会。

皮质手套摸上了半勃的地方，就着御堂自己的唾液慢慢撸动，没几下那东西便异常精神的抬起了头。

小羊皮的手套粗糙中透着柔软，恰到好处的摩擦让他难耐的扭着腰妄图躲避一波又一波极具冲击的快感，可身体又被后面的枪固定住，佐伯翻转着枪筒前后顶弄甬道里一层又一层的褶皱。

后穴已经变的柔软，刚刚还僵硬的肌肉此刻宛如邀请般顺从的适应着坚硬固体的轮廓，他甚至能感觉出原本冰凉的金属已被体温捂热，此刻顺滑的在体内进进出出。

“已……已经够了吧……”咬着牙才控制着没有呻吟出来，御堂满脸潮红眼里却依旧燃着怒火，“你究竟想要羞辱我到什么地步？”

“哎呀，您居然把这样享受的乐趣当成是羞辱。”佐伯啧啧啧的叹着气，前后夹击的撞在那人体内的敏感点上，“看来还是我不够努力，没让御堂先生舒服到呢。”

“呜啊啊啊啊……别……那里……不……不行……”就像是一条被丢入油锅里的鱼，被吊在半空的身体徒劳的弹起，所有绳结都深深的陷进肉里。

“我说过了吧，挣扎的幅度请小一点，这可是古董枪，好像连保险栓都坏了呢。”一边卖力的顶弄着，佐伯探身到他胸前，伸舌舔上早已变硬的乳尖。

“唔唔……啊啊啊……你想听什么！我全部都说！请停下来！”下身已经紧绷到极限，继续下去恐怕真的会完全失去理智，御堂恳求着。

“哼，都还没有尽兴就已经不行了吗？那您就说说看吧。”嘴离开了他的胸口，捣弄后穴的枪也停了下来，戴手套的手却没有放开他。

分身弹跳着在那人手里抽搐，仅仅是这样被握住快感还是不停的上涌，御堂一口咬在舌尖，忍住即将喷薄的冲动，平复着身体。

“你……先放我下来……我会……好好……配合的……”身体已经快要散架了，他不想知道在对方眼里自己此刻究竟有多狼狈。

“呵呵呵呵，看来您还是没有明白自己的处境啊。”佐伯重新摆动起了手枪，惹出一声短促的呻吟，“您觉得自己有什么资格跟我讨价还价吗？”

“你到底想要怎么样！说了不知道就是不知道！是要死了才能自证清白吗？”怒吼着一口气发泄出来，御堂觉得痛快多了，他强行把注意力转移到面前这个讨厌的家伙身上，以忽略下身源源不断传来的快感。

“是的，是要死了才能证明您的清白。”听见佐伯的话他一瞬间睁大了双眼，只见恶魔的脸在面前放大，最终凑在他耳边，变成一句低吟，“欲仙欲死的时候还不承认，那么我就信您。”

“你……你这家伙！！！”

忽然剧烈动起来的枪管把所有的脏话都堵在了嘴里，皮质手套也恰到好处的按摩着阴囊和整个柱体，若不是有绳子吊着，怕是瞬间就会软了腰，御堂眼角流出更多的泪液，无法抑制的喘息充斥着狭小的屋子。

不行了……好想射……

大脑里面一片混沌，大腿根部有些痉挛，他强撑着最后一点点清醒红着眼睛瞪着佐伯克哉。

“真是个硬骨头。”咂了下嘴，审讯官转动枪体，用凸起的地方摩挲着前列腺的位置。

连头盖骨都带来一阵酥麻，御堂浑身抖个不停，意识渐渐远去，想释放的本能已经代替所有理智控制了身体。

忽然，他听见一声清脆的上膛声，身体蓦得紧绷，死亡的恐惧冲遍全身，心跳飞快的加速，血液呼啸着奔流过每一条血管。可快感也在一瞬间激增，肌肉收缩夹紧的铁块狠狠的硌在敏感点上，头脑中一片空白，他终于崩溃的叫喊着射了出来。

再次醒来的时候御堂发现自己穿着衣服躺在一张陌生的床上，不熟悉的环境让他警惕的打量着四周。

听见动静，金发碧眼的男人走了过来。

他缩了缩身子，抓紧了被角，“这是哪里？”

“我家。”像是料到他会这么问，佐伯低头看着他，那眼神甚至可以说有些怜悯。

“我为什么会在你家？”

“因为你除了这里哪也去不了。”推了推眼镜，那人的目光中有着一闪而过的光，“因为你已经被抹杀了。”

“什么？！”

“你也知道吧，对于那些人来说，宁可错杀一百不会放过一人，所以，很不幸，御堂先生，您现在已经是个死人了。”

“不管您愿不愿意，离开这栋建筑，就会死。选择权在您，想不想留下来都随意。”

“那你……为什么要救我？”

“至于这个问题……谁知道呢？”

END.


End file.
